1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeder system for pets, and more particularly to a feeder system for pets that provides pet owners, particularly those who suffer limited mobility and are thus physically incapable of bending over to refill an animal's food or water dish, a more practical and comfortable means of providing for their pet's most basic needs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
America is a country of dog and cat lovers. In fact, according to the American Pet Products Manufacturers Association, (APPMA), there are approximately 60 million owned dogs in the United States and 75 million owned cats. A simpler means of understanding these figures is to say that four in ten households include a family dog, while nearly three in ten include a pet cat. Why do so many people have pets? The answer to that question is simple; pets provide unconditional love, companionship and unmatched loyalty to their owners. While dogs are known to provide protection and happy companionship, cats are more independent, yet nonetheless still offer love and warmth. Schedules of feeding are just as important to an animal as they are to a human, and conscientious pet owners feed their pet at set times and in a set location within or outside the home.
While there is little dispute that providing food and water to a dog or cat is an essential aspect of pet ownership, doing so can be challenging to many pet owners. Specifically, over 54 million Americans suffer from some form of limited mobility, and for them the act of bending over and lifting a heavy feeding dish is not an option. Limited mobility can result from a variety of causes such as arthritis, muscle deterioration or inactivity. This is particularly prevalent in the older population where musculoskeletal disabilities, medical conditions and visual impairment can result in back pain, arthritis or other conditions that can cause the person to suffer a loss of dexterity. Unfortunately for the millions of caring pet owners who suffer the short term or long term effects of limited mobility, even the simple task of feeding their animal can be rife with challenges. As such, these pet owners often have no other choice but to give away a beloved dog or cat, simply because they are not physically capable of caring for the pet's most basic needs. Considering that dogs and cats are loving companions that provide much comfort and amusement, especially to those who live alone, it is tragic that caring pet owners should give up their pets, simply because they are unable to lift up a food dish.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,191 discloses an automatic pet feeding and watering device that consists of a food dispensing hopper supported on legs extending from each inwardly tapering corner of the hopper. A food agitator and a conveying worm shaft is supported in the hopper for conveying the food therein to a chute at one side leading to at least one food pan between two adjacent legs. A closed water tank is secured between two other adjacent legs, with a downward discharge pipe beneath which a water trough is placed, the pipe extending below the trough sides but above its bottom, the end of the pipe determining the water level in the trough. A timed motor rotates the food agitator shaft, and through a pair of cooperating bevel gears, a second shaft operates a water control shaft in the tank downwardly extending pipe, for also dispensing the water simultaneously with the food. The automatic pet feeding device of U.S. Pat. No. '191 can be made small enough for a bird cage or big enough for cats, dogs, and horses. Although the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. '191 is meant for automatic feeding, people of limited mobility would not be able to fill the food hopper and water tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,796 discloses a dog feeder apparatus that includes a plurality of tanks and associated trays. A water tank provides fluid to a forwardly oriented bowl assembly and a food tank provides dry-type dog food to a forwardly oriented second bowl assembly. The dog feeder apparatus also includes an intercommunicating manually reciprocatable valve that enables fluid from the water bowl to enter a perimeter through the dry dog food bowl to effect moisturizing of the dry dog food. The food tank is refillable by removing the top of the tank and the water tank is refillable by removing the water tank entirely. The dog feeder apparatus of the '796 patent is not designed for people with limited mobility. A person using the dog feeder discloses in the '796 patent would have to bend down to refill the food tank and would have to bend down to remove the water tank, fill the water tank, and bend down again to replace the water tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,686 discloses an animal feeder that includes a food supply hopper disposed in the middle of a water reservoir means for containing a water supply, which encircles the food supply hopper. The feeder also includes a food trough, operatively associated with the outlet for dispensing the animal food that includes an extension member that extends above and beyond the water reservoir. The food trough includes a weather guard encasement and a door. The water reservoir includes a valve means that connects to a water supply. The animal pushes the door open and eats the food from the food trough and drinks from the water reservoir. The user loads the hopper by removing the lid on top and filling with dry pet food. The user connects a water supply, such as a garden hose, to the valve means and as the water level in the water reservoir decreases, the float in the valve decreases and allows water from the water supply to flow through and fill the water reservoir. As the water in the water reservoir rises, the float rises and cuts off the water supply. The animal feeder of the '686 patent is not intended for people of limited mobility as they have to connect the water supply and bend down to refill the hopper as needed.
The prior art to date does not disclose the unique pet feeder with adjustable dispensers to allow people of limited mobility to provide food and water for their pets. None of the prior art can be combined in a way to suggest these necessary modifications. There is no teaching, suggestion, or motivation that would have enabled a person of ordinary skill in the art to modify any prior art pet feeder to allow for adjustable dispensers.
It is a primary object of the present invention is to provide a unique pet food and water product that offers pet owners who suffer limited mobility a sensible solution to the aforementioned challenges.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a unique pet food and water product that provides pet owners with an easy and convenient means of keeping their animals fed and hydrated without having to kneel, bend or otherwise stoop to the ground in order to do so.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a unique pet food and water product that ensures that pet owners do not over or under feed their pet.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a unique pet food and water product that includes a zigzag dispensing chute, providing pinball machine action and creating a whimsical display.